Ihmeneloset ja Harry Potter
by Englandrules83
Summary: Tämä tarina kertoo Ihmenelosista ja Harry Potterista.Tässä ei ole ollenkaan virheitä,sillä käytin kieliasuntarkistusta Wordissä ennen kuin latasin tämän tänne.Lukemisen iloa ja toivon,että nautitte tästä.Tämä määrä riittää nyt.


Mielikuvituskertomus 3

Ihmeneloset kohtaavat Harry Potterin Ihmeauton lentäessä Atlantin yllä kohti Britanniaa.

Johnny: Reed voisitko jo kertoa, että mihin me olemme menossa?

Reed: Hyvä on me menemme tällä kertaa Isoon-Britanniaan, sillä sattumalta tunnen taikamaailmaa sen verran, että olen tavannut erään toiseksi viimestä vuotta taikakouluanimeltä Tylypahka käyvän pojan. Tiedätkö jo Johnny kenestä minä puhun?

Johnny:On minulla aavistus siitä kenestä sinä puhut. Mitä varten me menemme Tylypahkaan, kun olisimme voineet pysyä kotona?

Reed: Tämä eräs poika kutsui minut käymään Tylypahkassa viimeksi, kun tapasin hänet.

Johnny:Selvä on Reed, mutta tämän jälkeen lähdetään kotiin jooko Reed!

Reed: Lähdetään vain tämän jälkeen kotiin.

Harry, Ron ja Hermione olivat ulkona niin kuin muutkin Tylypahkan oppilaat kauniina kevätpäivänä.

Harry Potter: He lähestyvät Tylypahkaa minä tunnen sen.

Äkkiä Ihmeauto ilmestyi Tylypahkan taivaalle ja lopulta laskeutui Tylypahkan pihalle.

Johnny: Reed saanko minä mennä ensiksi tervehtimään kaveriasi Reed?

Reed:Selvä on Johnny sen kun menet ja voit tällä kertaa käyttää kykyäsi, jos haluat, sillä olen sitä mieltä, että annetaan näiden nähdä se keitä me oikein olemme.

Johnny:Selvä on Reed minä menen ja kiitos tuosta kykyni käyttöluvasta.

Johnny nousi autosta ulos ja alkoi kävellä kohti Harryä.

Johnny Storm:Terve minä olen Johnny Ihmenelosista, Johnny sanoi ja ojensi kätensä Harrylle.

Harry Potter:Minä en uskalla tarttua käteesi, koska tiedän todellisen luontosi Johnny, sillä Reed on kertonut sen silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla, kun tapasin hänet.

Johnny:Olipa järkevä päätös olla tarttumatta minun käteeni ja tämä seuraava on tarkoitettu kaikille Luihuisille siellä takana minä näen teidät ja sanoessaan tämän Johnnyn silmät alkoivat hehkua. Minusta ja Benistä ei kannata puhua ilkeään sävyyn, sillä silloin me iskemme ja minä en pelleile.

Draco Malfoy:Kuules kuumakalle sinä et minua pelota eivätkä nuo puheesi pelota minua yhtään.

Johnny Storm:Ai ei pelota vai nyt sinä kyllä suututit minut ja täältä pesee nyt. Flame on! Tämän sanottua Johnny nousi lentoon.

Draco Malfoy:Johnny minne sinä menit, minä en ollut vielä valmis.

Johnny Storm/Human Torch:Täällä ylhäällä Draco ja mitäs menit suututtamaan minut ja täältä tulee tulipallo väistäppä sitä. Draco oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen hämmästyksestä. Johnny heitti uhkaamansa tulipallon kohti Dracoa ja tulipallo osui tulisitko apuun ja annetaan tuolle ilkiölle kunnon opetus.

Reed:Selvä on Johnny, mitäpä jos minä käärisin hänet ja Reedin kasvoille levisi omahyväinen hymy ja samalla Reed muuttui renkaaksi ja sen jälkeen kankaaksi Malfoyn yläpuolelle ja nyt Malfoykin näki keitä nämä ihmiset todella olivat nähtyään ympyrän, jonka sisällä oli numero neljä.

Reed:Ben tule tänne vetämään minut pois tästä ja voit kyllä lyödä tuota älykääpiötä.

Ben:Tullaan, tullaan ja nyt minä vedän sinut pois tuosta noin ja täältä tulee isku punch. Isku meni kuin menikin perille.

Reed:Sue rakas tulisitko autostani ulos.

Sue Storm:Selvä tulen ja nyt on minun vuoroni ja Sue ympäröi Malfoyn voimakentällään.

Reed:Kuules Malfoy Harry on kertonut, että sinä olet varsinainen kiusankappale, kun olet kiusannut häntä ja hänen paria kaveriaan, niin nyt ainakin sait Ihmenelosilta opetuksen. Jos yhdellekin meistä puhuu ilkeään sävyyn saa koko perheen niskaansa, joten Johnny oli oikeassa sen asian suhteen.

Harry:Hei Reed! Päätit sitten tulla koko perheen voimin kylään tänne ja te kyllä viimein näytitte Malfoylle, kiitos siitä.

Reed:Mitäs alkoi puhua Johnnylle ilkeään sävyyn eikä kuunnellut sitä mitä Johnny sanoi.

Harry esitteli kaverinsa Reedille.

Harry:Reed tässä ovat kaverini Ron ja Hermione.

Reed:Hauska tutustua, Reed sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs heitä ja kätteli heitä.

Ron Weasley:Wow supersankareita tosi upeaa. Hauska tutustua Reed.

Hermione Granger:Tuo oli hienoa tuo miten te hoitelitte Malfoyn.

Rohkelikot, Puuskupuhit ja Korpinkynnet kokoontuivat Ihmenelosten ympärille ihastuksissaan.

Reed:Hauska tutustua Ron ja Harry onkin kertonut sinusta paljon viimeksi, kun tapasin hänet.

Ron:Varmasti on kertonut, sillä olemme olleet kavereita ensimmäisestä Tylypahkan vuodesta lähtien ja Hermione on ollut myös Harryn kaveri ensimmäisestä Tylypahkan vuodestamme lähtien.

Reed:Hauska tutustua sinuunkin Hermione. Harry on kertonut sinustakin paljon.

Hermione:Tietysti on ja asia on niin kuin Ron sanoi ja hauska tutustua sinuunkin Reed. Sinun ja Johnnyn englanti kuulostaa erilaiselta kuin meidän englantimme, minkä takia. Minä en ymmärrä tätä.

Reed:Tietenkin kuulostaa ja siihen on hyvin yksinkertainen syy ja se on se, että olemme amerikkalaisia ja tulemme New Yorkista.

Hermione:Selvä on. Mitä te tiedätte taikuudesta Ihmeneloset?

Reed:Ei oikeastaan paljoa, koska se ei ole alaamme. Onneksi Harry on kertonut minulle kaikenlaista teidän maailmastanne. Johnnya ei kannata yrittää taikoa, sillä kun hän on Liekkinä häneen on vaikea osua, koska hän pystyy lentämään todella nopeasti, olenko oikeassa Johnny?

Johnny:Oikeassa olet Reed.

Ihmenelosten hoideltua Malfoyn Luihuiset alkoivat pelätä Ihmenelosia.

Albus Dumbledore tuli pihalle ja kysyi:Keitäs vieraita meillä täällä on?

Harry Potter:Rehtori tässä ovat Ihmeneloset ja minä kutsuin heidät visiitille tänne ei kai tämä haittaa sinua.

Dumbledore:Ei haittaa yhtään ja tervetuloa Tylypahkaan Ihmeneloset.

Voitte tulla käymään uudestaankin tänne, sitten kun teille sopii ja minä kutsun teidät tällä kertaa visiitille, käykö tämä kutsu teille? Osaatteko te mitään?

Reed venyttäytyi ihmispaljouden keskeltä rehtorin luo.

Reed:Thank you sir, Reed sanoi ja tervehti samalla rehtoria.

Reed:Hi Albus! Minun nimeni on Reed Richards ja tuossa ovat sisarukset Johnny ja Sue Storm ja tuossa on hyvä ystäväni Ben Grimm.

Johnny ja Sue Storm yhteen ääneen:Hi Albus!

Ben Grimm:Hi Albus!

Albus Dumbledore:Johnny ja Sue te siis olette sisarukset.

Johnny ja Sue Storm yhteen ääneen:Olemme joo.

Albus Dumbledore:Mitäs jos tekin näyttäisitte minulle mihin pystytte.

Johnny:Selvä on, jos välttämättä haluat nähdä ja ennen kuin sanon ne tietyt kaksi sanaa on minun mainittava yksi asia. Te tarvitsette luutaa tai pikemminkin luudanvartta. Näytän nyt, että puhun totta. Flame on! Tämän sanottua Johnny nousi ilmaan ja lensi ympyränmuotoisen kierroksen pihan halki ennen kuin laskeutui turvallisesti maan pinnalle. Minä en tosiaankaan tarvitse mitään välinettä lentääkseni.

Dumbledore:Huomasin kyllä tuon ja tuo vaikuttaa helpolta, kun ei tarvitse käyttää mitään välinettä lentääkseen. Sue mitä sinä pystyt tekemään?

Sue Storm: Osaan muuttua näkymättömäksi, mutta jos haluat todisteen siitä, niin voin mieluusti näyttää sinulle sen.Tämän sanottuaan Sue alkoi kävellä kohti Dumbledorea, mutta pysähtyikin äkisti ja muuttui näkymättömäksi. Suen muuttuessa näkymättömäksi Albus Dumbledore huomasi, että Sue oli puhunut totta näkymättömyydestään.

Reed:Sue rakas muuttuisitko näkyväksi, jotta voin nähdä sinut taas?

Sue Storm: Selvä on Reed rakas, minä muuntaudun takaisin, jotta voit nähdä minut. Samassa Sue muuttuikin näkyväksi.

Harry:Reed ja Sue oletteko te yhdessä?

Reed ja Sue yhteen ääneen:Olemme joo. Olemme kihloissa.

Harry: Sehän on mukavaa ja onneksi olkoon.

Reed ja Sue yhteen ääneen:Kiitos onnentoivotuksistasi Harry.

Harry:Ei kestä kiittää Reed ja Sue.

Harry:Haluaisitteko te tulla kanssani Rohkelikkotorniin, sillä olen varma, että myös muut rohkelikot haluavat nähdä sinut ja perheesi?

Cedric Diggory:Reed, minun nimeni on Cedric. Haluaisin tietää kolme asiaa. Ensinnäkin mikä tuo on? Toiseksi kuka sen on rakentanut? Kolmanneksi miten se kulkee?

Reed:Hei Cedric! Hauska tutustua sinuun Cedric. Tämä on Ihmeauto. Minä olen tuon rakentanut ja se kulkee lentäen.

Reed, Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen:Haluamme joo nyt, kun olemme täällä. Harry voitko sinä näyttää tietä?

Harry:Voinhan minä Ron, Hermione ja Ihmeneloset tulkaa mennään seitsemänteen kerrokseen. Seitsemännen kerroksen muotokuvan luona.

Lihava Leidi:Salasana

Harry Potter:Fortuna Major.

Tämän sanottuaan muotokuva kallistui ja sen takaa ilmestyi reikä seinässä.

Reed:Ben sinun kannattaisi tulla tuosta oviaukosta sivuttain sisään ja samalla voisit laskea päätäsi, että pääset sisään.

Ben:Selvä on Reed, teen niin kuin äsken sanoit.

Lopulta kaikki Ihmeneloset olivat rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneessa.

Harry Potter:Fred, George ja muut tulkaa alas meillä on vieraita.

Fred ja George yhteen ääneen:Wow supersankareita.

Fred ja George:Ron keitä nämä ovat?

Ron:Veljeni saanko esitellä Ihmeneloset.

Reed:Ron tunnetko sinä nämä kaksi poikaa tuossa? Reed kysyi Ronilta.

Ron:Kyllä tunnen he ovat veljiäni.

Ron:Fred ja George saanko esitellä Reed Richards, Johnny ja Sue Storm ja Ben Grimm Ihmeneloset.

Fred ja George Weasley yhteen ääneen:Hauska tutustua teihin kaikkiin.

Harry:Fred ja George ovat kaksoset, jos et sitä huomannut Reed.

Reed:Ovat vai mukava tietää tuokin.

Johnny:Takassa ei ole tulta antakaa, kun minä autan ja heitän tulipallon tuonne takkaan. Johnny tosiaan heitti tulipallon takkaan ja takkaan syttyi tuli.

Loputkin rohkelikot olivat jo tulleet alas ja myös ne, jotka olivat olleet ulkona olivat tulleet ylös rohkelikkotorniin.

Lee Jordan:Tuo oli mahtavaa Johnny, sillä tuohon me emme pysty.

Lee Jordan:Johnnyhan sinun nimesi on, eikö olekin?

Johnny:Joo on se, mukava kun muistit.

Johnny: Minulla on helppoa, kun en tarvitse mitään välinettä, kun nousen ilmaan ja lentoon, sillä minun tarvitsee vain sanoa kaksi sanaa, mutta en sano niitä, kun olen sisällä ja teillä on mukava rehtori.

Harry:Kiitos kehuistasi Johnny, on hän minustakin mukava.

Johnny:Sue tulisitko tänne minun pitää kysyä sinulta yksi kysymys.

Sue:Mikä kysymys Johnny?

Johnny:Oletko jutellut isän kanssa viime aikoina? Miten hänellä menee?

Sue:Olen jutellut isän kanssa viime aikoina ja ihan hyvää hänelle kuuluu.

Johnny:No se on hyvä kuulla ja ei minulla ollut muuta ja voit minun puolestani palata Reedin luo.

Sue Storm:Johnny sinä voit aina kysyä minulta perheeseemme liittyviä kysymyksiä ja yritän vastata parhaani mukaan ja menen nyt Reedin luo.

Johnny:Selvä tuo on hyvä tietää Sue. Johnny kääntyi Harryn puoleen.

Johnny:Harry te osaatte varmaan jo aika paljon taikoja, kun kerta olette jo toiseksi viimeisellä luokalla.

Harry Potter:Olet oikeassa Johnny me osaamme jo paljon hyödyllisiä taikoja ja koko ajan opimme lisää, emmekö opikin Ron ja Hermione ja muut.

Ron, Hermione ja muut kuusiluokkalaiset rohkelikot yhteen ääneen:Opimme joo.

Neville Longbottom:Sinä olet siis Ben, minä olin tuolla ulkona ja kuulin sinun nimen. Minun nimeni on Neville.

Ben Grimm:Olen joo ja hauska tutustua sinuun Neville.

Reed:Harry, mihin tupaan Cedric Diggory kuuluu? Reed kysyi Harryltä.

Harry:Puuskupuhiin.

Reed:Niinpä tietysti, sillä olin näkeväni hänen kaavussaan Puuskupuhin logon ja vaatteissaan hänellä oli keltamustakravatti.

Harry:Ne ovat meidän koulupuvut, joita tavallisesti pidämme oppitunneilla ja koulun alueella, mutta saamme me käyttää normaaleja vaatteitakin niin kuin tekin käytätte silloin, kun ette ole töissä.

Harry:Huomaatte varmaan, että meillä kaikilla on nyt normaalit vaatteet päällämme.

Harry:Rohkelikon värit ovat punainen ja keltainen kuten huomaat tämän meidän rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneen sisustuksesta.

Reed:Niinpä näyttää olevan punainen ja keltainen teidän värinne ja huomaan kyllä, että teillä on normaalit vaatteet päällänne eikä koulupukujanne.

Reed:Kiitos Harry kutsusta, mutta nyt meidän on mentävä, sillä minulla on kotipuolessa vielä aika paljon tekemistä. Me tullaan uudestaan vierailulle joku päivä, vai mitä mieltä ovat muut tullaanko toistekin?

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen:Tullaan uudestaan joo.

Reed:Harry voitko sinä saattaa meidät ulos, kun me emme osaa liikkua täällä omin nokkinemme, sillä Baxter Building on meille tutumpi, kun kerta asumme siellä.

Harry:Voinhan minä saattaa teidät ulos ja missä on Baxter Building?

Reed:Baxter Building on New Yorkissa, tule vaikka ensi vuonna kesällä viimeisen kouluvuoden jälkeen käymään, sopiiko tämä Harry sinulle?

Harry:Sopii vallan mainiosti tulen ensi vuonna käymään.

Harry Potter:Pihalla ollaan ja hyvää matkaa teille kotiin ja minä menen nyt takaisin Rohkelikkotorniin Ronin ja Hermionen luo.

Reed:Kiitos kun saatoit meidät pihalle asti Harry ja kiitos matkatoivotuksista ja voisitko sanoa Cedrikille, Ronille, Hermionelle ja Nevillelle terveiset meiltä, jooko?

Harry:Mitäs tuosta, sillä mielellänihän minä tuon tein ja olkaa hyvä vain ja vien kyllä terveisenne perille ei teidän tarvitse siitä huolehtia ja menkää jo ja minusta tuntuu siltä, että teitä odotetaan jo New Yorkissa, onnea matkaan ja minun pitää todellakin jo mennä etteivät Ron ja Hermione ala ihmetellä, että mihin minä olen jäänyt.

Viiden tunnin kuluttua Ihmeneloset olivat perillä Baxter Buildingissä ja jätettyään autonsa yläkerrokseen ja heidän kaikkien mentyä alakerrokseen, jossa he tavallisestikin oleskelivat Reed kysyi kaikilta yhteisen kysymyksen.

Reed:Mitäs piditte matkasta?

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen:Hyvä oli joo.

Johnny:Harry on ihan mukava poika minun mielestäni ja on hänen kaverinsakin mukavia paitsi kiusankappale, älykääpiö Draco Malfoy. Reed eikö Malfoy ollutkin ärsyttävä?

Reed:Oli joo, ettäs kehtasikin puhua sinulle niin kuin puhui, mutta Harry on kertonut, että Luihuiset ovatkin ilkeitä.

Johnny:Selvä on ja hyvä, kun selvensit asiaa ja minua väsyttää taidan painua pehkuihin. Hyvää yötä Reed!

Reed:Hyvää yötä Johnny!

Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen:Mekin mennään nukkumaan.

Sue Storm:Reed tuletko sinä myös nukkumaan pian?

Reed:Tulen pian rakas jään tänne vähäksi aikaa ja katson onko joku soittanut minulle tulen sitten, sopiiko tämä sinulle Sue?

Sue:Sopii vallan mainiosti odotan sinua sängyssä, Sue sanoi ja lähti.

Reed:Kappas, kappas Logan on soittanut ja nyt puhelin soi taas.

Reed vastasi puhelimeen

Reed:Baxter Buildingissä Reed Richards puhelimessa.

Logan:Vastaatko sinä aina noin pitkästi puhelimeen, kun joku soittaa Reed? Minua ei väsyttänyt ja päätin yrittää uudestaan, jos vaikka nyt olisit kotona. Missä sinä oikein olet ollut, kun en ole saanut sinua kiinni, Logan ihmetteli.

Reed:Hei Logan! Huomasin kyllä, että olit soittanut ja en yleensä vastaa noin pitkästi puhelimeen, kun joku tuttu soittaa. Olimme kaikki Isossa-Britanniassa tapaamassa erästä tuttuani. Sen takia en ole voinut vastata soittoosi aiemmin, ymmärrätkö sinä Logan? Mitä asiaa sinulla oikeastaan oli Logan? Reed kysyi viimein. Väsyttää niin kamalasti, kun tulimme juuri.

Logan:Jaaha no selvä asia sitten on ja minulla oli vain sitä asiaa, että minä ja Bobby tullaan huomenna käymään siinä kello yhden aikaan iltapäivällä.

Reed:Tervetuloa vaan ja jos olen sen toisen työni parissa niin Ben ainakin ottaa sinut vastaan ja Johnny kyllä riemastuu, kun kuulee huomenna, että sinä ja Bobby olette tulossa käymään täällä.

Logan: Hyvä, että joku teistä sentään voi ottaa meidät vastaan.

Reed:Minun täytyy lopettaa nyt, sillä Sue odottaa minua sängyssämme ja minuakin väsyttää.

Logan:Heippa Reed ja huomenna nähdään ja nuku hyvin.

Reed:Hei, hei Logan ja hyvää yötä.

Molemmat sulkivat puhelimen luurin ja Reed meni lopulta hänen ja Suen huoneeseen, mutta pesi ensin hampaat ja meni sen jälkeen Suen viereen sänkyyn.

Sue:Kuka soitti?

Reed: Logan ja hän sanoi, että hän ja Bobby tulevat huomenna kylään meille.

Sue:Sepä on mukavaa, mutta nukutaan nyt, että jaksetaan huomenna, jooko? Hyvää yötä Reed. Tämän sanottuaan Sue nukahti heti.

Reed:Joo. Hyvää yötä Sue, Reed sanoi ja myös hän nukahti heti.

Tähän on hyvä lopettaa tämä mielikuvituskertomus kolmonen, sillä tämäkin sai onnellisen lopun.


End file.
